


make you want all of her love

by hahnaissance



Category: Bad Moms (Movies)
Genre: so enjoy x, this is pure wish fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahnaissance/pseuds/hahnaissance
Summary: “i made out with so many women tonight” — and of those women, you were the only one she'd started the night with the intention of kissing.
Relationships: Carla Dunkler/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	make you want all of her love

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on curiouscat asked for "soft carla x reader" and i don't know if this is soft, but it's definitely something.

“i made out with _so_ many women tonight” said with pride in her voice and a lazy smirk set upon her features, as carla spoons the raw cookie dough in her mouth. she sighs in contentment, thinking of the women from the party. there was sarah from the pta, one of the blogging moms, one of the juicing moms, a mom with her arm in a cast, and _you_. a genuine smile plays on the corner of her lips as she thinks of you.

of those women she'd made out with, you were the only one she'd started the night with the _intention_ of kissing. if she was being honest with herself, she'd wanted to ever since you and your daughter moved to the district last year. normally disinterested by any sort of "mom" events, she suddenly found herself attending bake sales and school raffles when she knew you were going to be there, and sitting through torturous pta meetings just to see you. 

you two weren't _friends_ , not really, but you'd spoken a few times, and she'd learned that you were also a single mom. divorced, not widowed, from your ex-wife. _so she had a chance,_ she'd thought to herself, **tight**. and she thought you were so fucking _cute_ – but she definitely wasn't, as her son would say, _catching feelings_. that wasn't her, she was carla _fucking_ dunkler and she _didn't_ do that. she **just** wanted to put her tongue in your mouth (she'd convinced herself) but she never had the opportunity – until the party.

the music had changed – from the upbeat house music she'd queued on the stereo to one of the slower songs amy had _insisted_ on adding to the playlist. she'd spotted you in the center of the room, dancing with a group of women she called _the moms you wanna fuck_ , or the moms _she_ wanted to fuck – you more than anyone else. moving through the crowd, she made her way to you, grinding up against you. gripping the back of your neck, she'd pressed her lips to yours, smiling into the kiss at your gasp of surprise. you'd responded right away, pressing up against her, gripping at her hips like a lifeline.

unlike the rough and messy kisses she'd shared with the other women, all teeth and smeared lipstick, this one was slower and more sensual – but with no less passion. moments pass before she pulled away, wiping her lip gloss from your lips. she winked at you, before saying breathlessly – "us single moms gotta stick together, right babe?" starting to walk away, she put a hand to her ear and mouthed _i'll call you,_ before stepping up on the table to introduce amy to the crowd.

sitting in the car while kiki drove her home from the party, carla pulls out her phone and types out a text.

 **carla dunkler:** gr8 to c u tn babe 💋👅💦

 **carla dunkler:** u free ths wknd?


End file.
